


Prepared to get Schooled

by ColetteLunsford



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetteLunsford/pseuds/ColetteLunsford
Summary: Being a single teacher for Brigham's best and brightest turned out to be more difficult than Sarh imagined. Constantly pestered by a unwanted suitor and 'helped' by her genius class proves to be more than she can take.  But what Sarah doesn't know is that she's about to be schooled in the ways of love as her brillant brats unexpectedly bring an old flame back into her life.





	1. Welcome to the Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> All publicly recoginizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. I am not associated with the owners or the producers of the merchadise, etc. No copyright infrigement is intended.
> 
> Sorry in adavance.
> 
> Always, Coleete Lunsford

  
Author's notes: This was a pretty spur of the moment writing so please be kind.  


* * *

One would believe that a classroom filled with Brigham high school’s best and brightest students would be studious. One would also think that they were quiet and serious young adults. And one would assume that the same students in question would never become a problem to a first time teacher. Unfortunately for Miss. Sarah Williams, none of these assumptions held true. Tina, Alex, and cross-dressing Erin were dancing on their desktops to some 80’s music while ignoring Miss. Williams. Grudgingly walked past the trio and continued her way toward her desk. Allen and Brian sat in the corner going head-to-head on their video games, apparently Allen was winning because Brian was starting to cry…again. But Miss. Williams was still walked to the front of the class. Macy and Lacy conversed with each other by the window while Derek painted their nails with dreamy diva pink. But none of this really bothered Sarah. She could handle _their _crazy antics. No, the one person within the twenty-three that really pushed Sarah off the edge was the student that was occupying her desk. This little girl sitting sideways in her chair, snacking on her chips, while reading her planner, and acting as if it was completely normal for her to do. The child didn’t seem to care that Sarah was glowering over her and continued to flip through her personal planner. “So I take it that you no longer write the times for your blind dates Sarah? You know that only means I’ll stake the place out right?” Sarah could only bite out,” Kristen,** GET OUT OF MY CHAIR.”**Kristen started to give Sarah a challenging glare but after viewing Miss. William’s flaring green eyes decided against it. “What? It’s not like I read your answer book or anything.” Then without further prompting, Kristen hopped off her teacher’s chair and skipped her way back towards her own seat. _And to think that I have only six more months of this before I am rid of these monsters,_ Sarah thought meekly as she started to rearrange her belongs upon the desk. Sarah was new to the teaching circuit and never dreamed that she could get a teaching the Brigham’s smartest children. It was a miracle in itself that the school even looked at her application considering that it was the most prestigious school in the country. Brigham only hired the most intelligent teachers with the highest degree to become a member of their staff and Sarah could honestly say that she was under qualified. But low and behold, Sarah was here and earning twelve times more a year than an average teacher. Sarah could afford her apartment, her car, and her lifestyle. All Sarah really had to do is learn to deal with these cheeky private school brats._Just take deep breaths, just take long deep breaths…and maybe I can teach this lesson._Gathering up all her strength Sarah boomed, “Alright guys, that’s enough horseplay! Get back to your seats so we can continue today’s lesson.” With some resistance her students began filing back into their seats, everyone except Allen who was present hand cupped to the bookcase. “Now before I was interrupted, we were discussing Plato’s views on the world as he knew it…girls is there something you wish to share with the class?” said Sarah as she casually walked toward the jabbering Lacy, Macy, and Erin. The sinister glare in her green eyes, her clenched teeth, the dark glow surrounding Miss. Williams would have been enough to scare the living daylights out of anyone with common sense. Sadly, no one in her class had any common sense or tact for that matter. Tina lowered her head, Erin toyed with his curly wig, but Lacy raised a questing eyebrow and asked, “ Why didn’t you tell the prick to bugger off?” Sarah mentally groaned, _Not this conversation again. _True, it was odd enough that Mr. Smith was constantly bugging Sarah for a date but, no matter how many times Sarah rejected him, he ALWAYS can back. At school, during lunch, basically EVERYWHERE and anywhere Sarah could hide. Spending time with that forty-year old pervert was enough to make Sarah throw up. Why Mr. Smith even had interest in her was a complete mystery to Sarah but it didn’t stop her students from trying to help. Trying toget her class back on track Sarah began again, “Guys, we are not going to have this discussion again.’ “No, I get what you’re saying Miss. Williams. Its just strange that he can’t take a hint” exclaimed Macy as she began braiding Erin’s fake hair. “Yeah, because any normal guy would learn that no means no,’ commented Allen who was still trying to free himself from the book case. “Now guys. I’m serious!” warned Sarah as the conversation started to spiral out of her control but it was evident that nothing would get done before lunch. As the class’s debate on Mr. Smith’s mental state on rejection ensued, Sarah finally admitted defeat, walked back to her desk, and took another aspirin. Then Sarah laid her head upon the desk and waited for the lunch bell to sound. The bell rang and the rampage of students running towards today’s meal leaving their medicated teacher slumped upon her desk. When the resounding footsteps stopped Sarah raised her weary head to find a student standing before her with a peculiar smile spread upon face. Putting on her best face, Sarah inquired, “What is it Kristen?” “You know that we were only trying to help you Sarah. We know that he bothers you and we hate learning stuff that we already know.” Sitting up Sarah eyed her student critically. It wasn’t anything against her really, but Kristen acted way too much like _him_. Sarah really couldn’t remember why or how she came into her life, but Kristen started to show up two days before the acceptance letter for the job. Popping into her house unannounced, dressing in weird glittery outfits or strange hairdos, constantly digging into her interests, it was enough to drive Sarah crazy! Sighing Sarah said, “ I know you mean well, but you guys really need to know your boundaries.” Giving an innocent smile Kristen as she popped open a bag of chips, quipped, “But isn’t this class supposed to challenge those boundaries?” Sarah gave her a stern look, “You know what I mean. I have to teach this stuff or I’ll lose my job. Its not like there’s a mountain of teaching jobs lying around.” Leaning against her teacher’s desk, Kristen continued, “ If you just gave us a little play time, a fun story for once, with magic and fantasy. Just to mix it up a bit.” Looking up towards the clock, Sarah counted and noticed that her current problem child stuffing her face with junk food. _Only two minutes before the herd comes running in. _ “Look, I’ll make you a deal, find a book that the entire class can read with metaphors or illusions and we’ll read it for the rest of the week. Okay?” Suddenly the classroom door swung open sending twenty-two students pouring back into their desks. “I’ll hold that to you Sarah. So don’t forget.” “I know you will.” Then mustering up the strength to teach, Sarah began today’s lesson again unaware that a note was being sent around the classroom. At the end of the day, Sarah Williams had successful instructed her students on the inner workings of the ancient sentence structure while only using one bottle of aspirin. _This must be a new record,_ Sarah mused as she gathered up her belongings and started out the door. But the moment Sarah stepped outside her classroom Mr. Smith was waiting with a fist full of roses and a cheesy smile plastered on his face. “Hey Sarah! Got a minute?” Approaching Sarah at break neck speeds for a forty-year old was Mr. Smith waving her down with a dozen roses and a cheesy pink panda bear. Placing her hand in front of her face Sarah countered, _“_John I don’t have time for this.” Still tailing Sarah towards her car, John persisted, “But you never have time! Come on Sarah, I’ll show you a good time! It’s not everyday that a good-looking guy asks you out!” Sarah gave him a withering look as she started the car up, “I said NO John. Now please leave me alone!” In a fury Sarah sped off leaving a stubborn John Smith in her wake screaming “ You can’t deny me forever!” “So we all know why we’re here right?” Mandie, Lacy, and Macy were sitting on top of Miss. William’s purple bed while shifting through some of their teacher’s stuffed animals. “What a strange looking doll,” pointed Lacy as Mandie threw a red button animal at Macy thus starting a mythical stuffed animal fight. Allen and Alex sat Indian style next to her computer while Erin completely decked out in his preppy punk skirt went through Miss. William’s files hoping to find some indication of the teacher’s whereabouts for this evening. And Derek kneeled in front of Kristen as she began violently attacking her teacher’s bookshelf. “Sarah said that if we can find a book that’s appropriate to our so-called learning process and we get to read it.” Lacy picked up a worn teddy bear off her teacher’s pink pillow, “Then why are we here instead of the library?” Furiously searching the bookcase for something that her emerald eyes could not find, “ Because, all the good books are at her place! And she always keeps the best ones hidden away! ” Mandie fixed her glasses at the peak of bookcase blocked by an odd figurine of what seemed to be male elaborately embellished in glitter, “Like that one up there?” At that moment everyone turned to the top of the bookcase and sure enough the book encased in a plastic box. “Allen, Derek, bring down,” commanded Kristen as Erin phoned Tina and Brian of their teacher’s present location. Obediently the boys did as they were told (even though they were muttering under their breath) and all the kids gathered closer to inspect the book. Covered in a coat of dust the little red leather book, it may have become worn but it was still in good shape. The pages were intact and the words were still led gable . The only thing wrong with it was the small scribbles on every other page. “What’s the name?” inquired Allen as he tired to get a better look. “The Labyrinth, answered Mandie while she adjusted her glasses, “strange name for a book isn’t it?” “Hey this isn’t a book, it’s a play!” Erin gloomy announced while flipping through its pages. Lacy snatched the book from his hands, and started reading, “But it sounds pretty good, handsome deviant king, pretty girl, monsters, goblins, certain death, drugged fruit, and magic…why don’t we give it a go?” Putting a thoughtful look upon her face Macy took the book from Lacy and eyed it, “We could make it into a story, you know, add to it. Turn it into a real story we could read.” The smiles on their faces started to widen. “Yeah, agreed Derek, we could add more danger and romance!” “YEAH!” “More action!” “YEAH!!” “More debauchery!” The room went silent for a moment staring at Erin, “ What? It makes every story better.” Standing up on Sarah’s bed Kristen clapped her hands, “Then its settled! We shall take this book and turn it into the best book we’ll ever read!” Kristen’s classmates roared in agreement as she began to open the window next to her, “Now let’s go before Sarah gets back from her blind date! Everyone, meet me at the library at eight to begin our mission!” Quickly the kids escaped through the window and climbed down the flowered gate to safety. Running into the darkness of the night they each carried their small glimmer of hope. The hope of actually having a lesson that was forced down their throats by over bearing adults.It was almost eleven thirty and MrmagicMan090 turned out to be a total dud, all Sarah could look forward to was a tall glass of wine and a strong night aid to get her through the night. Wearily Sarah climbed the stairs with her wine, _Is it too much to ask for a real man?_ Sure, MrMagicMan090 was a man, but he happened to be the most cynical, pessimistic man she had ever met. Everything that Sarah suggested or attempted to do with him was shrugged off as childish or too stupid for a adult to even consider doing. Solemnly, Sarah slumped on her bed and ignored the scattered stuff animals on the floor, _at this rate I’ll end up as John’s wife._ The thought of that made Sarah shudder with fear, being the wife of that forty-something, control freak would become a one way ticket to an early grave. _I’d rather be with anyone else…even with…_Sarah’s mind momentarily went back to her teenaged years, back to a time when she met _him_. Her eyes went wide as Sarah lingered on the memories and the adventure…she had to admit, he was a hard man to forget. And its not like there weren’t any other men lusting after her, but after the near death experience with Steve, Sarah had to be on her toes. Suddenly Sarah began giggling, _I can’t believe I’m still obsessing over this, he’s only fictional, nothing else._ _Nothing? Who are you kidding? Argued her inner voice._ In her desperate attempts to capture his unique beauty that haunted her, Sarah had created a mini statue in all his glory. Sarah had to admit that she was the greatest artist but she had done a pretty good job capturing his charms. _I can’t believe that I made that statue. How sad am I? _However, Sarah’s eyes crept closer to the bookcase where her handmade figurine of Jareth sat, _Hey wait a minute…the case is empty._ Getting up from her bed

Sarah pulled her stool over and examined the corner. Then she checked the area around it, behind it, but it was no use. Panic replaced the giddy feeling from the wine as she frantically searched her room for the missing book. _No! That’s impossible! It was right here! _ But the empty space on the bookcase confirmed Sarah’s worst nightmare, the Labyrinth was gone. 


	2. Bibbty Bobbity Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a single teacher for Brigham's best and brightest turned out to bemoredifficult than Sarh imagined.Constantly pestered by a unwanted suitor and 'helped' by her genius class proves to be more than she can take. But what Sarah doesn't know is that she's about to be schooled in the ways of love as her brillant brats unexpectedly bring an old flame back into her life.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. So sorry in advance!Always,Colette Lunsford  


* * *

Early the next morning fifth-teen out of the twenty-three students filed into the local library to further their quest for a more imaginative and unique lesson plan. Normally all of Miss. William's students would have shown up but for some reason or another, each had a valid excuse for not attending. “I don’t remember today’s forecast having rain,” Brain venomously pointed as he and Elda rushed through the heavy shower and towards the library doors. Monica, Lacy, and Macy were sitting by the historical fiction while sharing the latest gossip on today’s hottest stars. Allen and Alex began engaging in another electronic battle while Erin stooped over the pair in awe. Brad and Angela, the power couple from hell, cuddled in a shady corner sharing a coffee near Alice who began toying with the library’s master computer. Megan dutifully stood by the entrance to direct more classmates, "Come on everyone meet in the side lobby beside the fantasy section!"

Looking at her watch Elda inquired, “Hey, I think everyone who’s coming is here. Can we start?” Checking the surroundings, Kristen gave a nod giving Alex the the ok to start the meeting. Pushing his thick black frames back onto the bridge of his nose, Alex began, “Alright we all know why we’re here.” Everyone in the room nodded or murmured in agreement. “Good, now this how we’re going to do it, first, let’s all get in a circle.” There were a few groans emitted from the group but they would do _anything _to have some fun in their studies. So after fifth-teen minutes of confusion everyone finally formed a circle and sat down Mandie picked up her clipboard, “The set up for this is that we’ll read through the book. When we find a part that’s lacking, we’ll take up ideas and collaborate the plans.” “That’ll take _hours_,” whined Allen as he shut down his game system. “If you don’t want to be here then go home,” snapped Kristen as she sported her most chilling glare at Allen. For a moment complete silence engulfed the room until Allen grumbled something under his breath and sat back down beside Elda. “Now, for more important business, who wants to read first?” For the next five minutes there was a fierce warfare over who would read first, but after the librarian kicked an agitated Megan and bloody Austin out of the library, the group decided to draw slots.

“Ok, here we go, muttered Mandie, turning the page_: Once upon a time in a far away kingdom there lived a beautiful princess…” _ “Come on, we have to change that!” accused Alex. Lacy nodded in agreement, “Well, he does have a point, what if she was from a kingdom of blood thirsty warriors? And what if they were all gruesome and mean people who were always harsh on everything” Most of the students seemed satisified with the development until Alex swung his hand in the air. “Then why is she the only pretty one? Shouldn't she be just as ugly and mean?” inquired Allen. “Because dork, she’s the heroine, they’re always pretty,” declared Kristen. “And stupid,” countered Allen. The thunderstorm seemed to quickly creep closer to the library and it was getting particularly louder and darker with every line. “Can I finish this page? Now where was I ? _Who was the only child of a wealthy king.” “_Of blood thirsty warriors.” _ “ But one day the king remarried and the poor princess was constantly bullied by her wicked stepmother.” _ “Hey, let’s make the stepmother an ogre!” called Erin, with a mean upper cut!” Ignoring the outburst, Mandie continued on, _And when the stepmother produced a male heir, the poor princess…” _ “Hey can we give this princess a name already? It’s annoying the crap out of me,” complained Elda as she began to open her bag of chips. “Like what?” Kristen immediately jumped up yelling, “I nominate Sarah for the princess!” Her puzzled classmates stared for a moment and then looked at one another. “Sure.” “Yeah.” “Why not.” There was a moment of silence as the students waited for Mandie to continue.

_Poor princess Sarah had to always stay home and take care of the baby while her parents were out. But what no one knew is that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the Princess Sarah and had given her certain powers. _ “What kind of powers?” asked Derek while braiding Macy’s thick black locks. "I don’t know, just let Mandie keep reading, barked Kristen, at this rate we’ll never get through the first chapter.” _So one day when princess Sarah could bear the burden any longer, she called on the help of the Goblins. Say your right words, the goblins said and we’ll take the child far away to the castle forever. Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me.” _“You know, that sounds stupid,” said Brad as he carefully laced his arm around \his sleepy girlfriend. Getting up from her chair Kristen took the book from Mandie and examined the line, “ I have to agree. Wouldn’t it be easier to say, ‘I wish’?” “Yes, replied Derek, something like ‘ I wish the Goblin would take my smoothie away ‘ would have been better.” “No, you have to be specific with wishes, instructed Alice who was still typing on the master computer, "Because www._fantasticalbeings.com _says thatone specifies the wish will not be carried off in the desired fashion." Looking for a good example, Alice noticed Elda's blue berry muffin sitting near her arm. Clearing her voice Alice stated, “Something like ‘ I wish the Goblin King would take my blue berry muffin right now.' would have worked.” Suddenly the power went out in the library leaving all electronic devices dead on the spot and leaving thirteen students in the dark. Huddling around the circular table the students stared vainly into the dark void.

“Everyone! Stay together and guard the book and yourselves !” ordered Kristen as she pulled her fellow classmates closer. Strange laughter and abnormal shapes could be both seen and heard in the darkness as everyone squeezed tighter. It seemed that the shadow figures crept closer with every breath each student drew. The strange shadows varied in size and started coming out of everywhere. “What was that?!” Macy whispered frantically while clutching onto Lacy’s arm. “I don’t know, but what it is, its going down!” declared Allen as he lunged at the nearest moving object. “Wait don’t do it!” cried Erin but it was too late, Allen had already descended into the darkness. “That idiot!” muttered darkly Alice as she began searching for her mini flashlight. The sound of glass shattering and a loud displacement of air made the students quickly turn their attention to the windows where a tall shadow loomed closer. The steps resounded off the library's walls as the figure moved closer, it was like everything in the building went into a dead silence. No one in the group could move and it took all the strength Mandie could muster to snap out of the trance. “Who are you?” demanded She demanded, "What is your cause?!" With a snap a single bulb of light flickered on. Moving slowly into the dim light a tall pale man with a strange angular face and even startling eyes, and outlandish clothes. And to make matters worse, he didn’t seem the least bit friendly as pulled on his leather gloves and in a deep British accent with an equally darker tone, “I am the Goblin King. And it would do a great deal of good to know who and what you’re dealing with before making demands.” 

Another moment of stunned silence passed before the students started hearing the muffled cries of their comrade being dragged closer. Gesturing to the hog-tied Allen the King inquired, “ I believe this boy is one of you, is he not?” Most of the students dumbly nodded as the goblins dragged Allen closer to their circle but somehow the atmosphere appeared brighter and less sinister than before. Now standing before the group the King of the Goblins, “Now which one of you idiots summoned me?” There was a moment of confusion, but then after a brief group huddle they came to a verdict. Alice stepped out of the circle and curtsied in front of the king, “We all did, your highness, and we have a question to ask you.” The Goblin King looked a little perplexed for a moment but leaned in toward Alice, “And what would that be, little girl?” “Is your name Jareth?” The hair on the Goblin King’s head spiked up and his face displayed a great deal of uncertainty. “And what if I am?” Kristen pushed herself away from her classmates to stand next to Alice sporting the ugliest look ever wittiness, “Well if you are ‘Jareth’ then I’ve got one thing to say to you buddy.” Arching a delicate eyebrow, the Goblin King lowered himself to the girl’s level. “And that would be…” The child looked him up and down then without any warning she shouted, “You’re Sarah’s heartthrob!” The King's face was now splattered with the expression of confusion as was the rest of her group. Before Kristen stopped nodding like a smug jerk and actually explain her statement she gestured for Allen to hand over the book..

“Look in book guys, most of the pages have ‘I love Jareth’ or ‘Jareth forever’ written in red on almost every other page. Not to mention all the little side notes on what outfit he was wearing and the long love letter to him on the last page.” Then, with a knowing wink, Kristen half-hazardless threw the book at a grinning Mandie. Suddenly everyone was crowding around Mandie as she flipped through the book. “Hey you’re right! It _does _say that!” exclaimed Mandie as she attempted to push Derek out of the way. “Talk about obsessive!” It wasn’t difficult for the students to figure out that these comments struck a nerve with the King, so being the rotten little cretins they decided to have some fun with it. With a heavy sigh Mandie slammed the book shut, “ Too bad we didn’t find _Jareth_.” The Goblin King looked quite perplexed, “What are you talking about?” “Well, you never really _said_ you were Jareth, Erin continued innocently, so I guess that must mean that _you’re not_.” "Yeah, I mean, he certainly doesn't have the_ flair _like Sarah described in the book." Looking down at his attire Jareth tired to interject but he was immediately cut off. “And that means poor Sarah will just have to settle down with _perverted, old_ Mr. Smith,” announced Allen who was finally freed from his gag. The others nodded solemnly as they attempted their best to hide their mirth. “But I am…” “And that means poor Sarah has to use all her _exotic lingerie_ on old Mr. Smith instead of super hot Jareth.” _exotic lingerie? Jareth mind quipped. _“Yeah, so she wouldn’t have to date those weirdoes every other night.” “Didn’t one try to kill her?” “Yeah. it was terrible! The scars, emotional trauma, the police reports, the death threats.” “Hold on a moment, I AM-” “Because you know that Sarah would definitely marry him in a heart beat if she saw Jareth now.” “God I don’t even want to _think _of what their children would look like, don’t you agree-” “ **_I am Jareth!_**” boomed the Goblin King sending many goblins running for cover and silencing the children’s game. Approaching the children Jareth commanded, “ Now prey tell, what fate has befallen my poor little Sarah?” 

Meanwhile at the William’s residence, Sarah was still rummaging through her bedroom for answers to the missing book. After spending countless hours trashing her room, throwing furniture, and shifting through the dark depths of her storage closets the book was still lost. All that Sarah was able to recover was empty candy wrappers, strands of fake hair, and several unidentified footprints scattered across her shag carpet. _Now there are only three reasons how this could had happened. _Shifting her eyes to the bookcase Sarah formulated the first scenario, _one: the book disappeared when I gave up believing in it two years ago and I never noticed._ As if, ever since that night Sarah had kept a constant watch on the book and always took a moment to dwell on the memories which more than Sarah would have liked to admit. _Some adult I am, ok, t__wo: I could have misplaced it. _Yeah, and the bog of eternal stench smelled like a basket of roses. Sarah had the Labyrinth locked away in a plastic case on top of the bookcase that was carefully placed behind that hideous figure she made. _Three: someone stole the book, but who would steal it?_ Among the ruins of her room, Sarah’s computer was beeping to announce its low charge. Upon closer inspection, Sarah could see that it had a full memory. Gingerly clicking on the file, Sarah began watching and the sight made her mouth gape open in horror. From outside Sarah’s home, a loud scream sounded across the neighborhood followed by a stream of cursing. 

Sarah furiously charged toward the library's doors only to find that it was void of any life. All life except for that of the librarian who slowly started stir near the fiction section. “Damn it, where are they?!"


	3. Knock Knock, who's there? Cosplay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a single teacher for Brigham's best and brightest turned out to bemoredifficult than Sarh imagined.Constantly pestered by a unwanted suitor and 'helped' by her genius class proves to be more than she can take. But what Sarah doesn't know is that she's about to be schooled in the ways of love as her brillant brats unexpectedly bring an old flame back into her life.

  
Author's notes: I just haven't posted in a while. But as usual nothing from Labyrinth is mine and belongs to their respected owners.  


* * *

Unfortunately, Sarah failed to locate any traces of her meddling students in the library or any of the usual places. She tried calling their cell phones, their parents, and their email accounts but each lead was a dead end. Most of the parents of these ‘intelligent’ children were either out of the state or claimed to nothing about their kids’ whereabouts. Pounding her clenched fists on her steering wheel she venomously thought, _I bet those damn brats got to them first! I swear to god I’m going to throttle every last one of their little necks._ Needless to say Sarah was ready to kill and destroy anyone involved the theft when she began stomping her way to her classroom._ No one steals my labyrinth without paying the consequences! Your labyrinth? Repeated her inner voice, I thought he wasn’t real. I never said ‘he’ Sarah countered as she angrily tapped her manicured nails on her briefcase. But you were thinking it dear the voice replied as Sarah stood outside the door. _Groaning in aggravation Sarah decided that this was simply a case of breaking an entry and petty theft and nothing more. _Whatever helps you sleep at night honey cooed the voice._ Kicking down the red front door Sarah charged into her class where her students sat mild-mannerly in their seats as if nothing was wrong. Slamming her briefcase on her oak desk Sarah turned to glare at the mischievous lot from the shade of her long dark locks. “Where is it?” she coldly demanded as she started to stalk down each aisle for someone to break their vow of silence. Macy and Lacey did their best to avert their eyes from Sarah’s killer glare; Derek pretended to be asleep, and countless others shoved their faces into random textbooks. The evil aura emitting form Sarah’s person was enough to fry a Christmas ham in ten minutes as she began to interrogate each pupil. But each answer came out the same, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sarah was at her wit’s end as she gave a chilling demand, “If someone doesn’t tell me the whereabouts of my book in the next ten seconds I’m going to ensure that every last one of you will get 6 months detention on top of an extensive book report of my choice.” Suddenly the atmosphere in the class became tense as a few students shifted uneasily in their seats; Brian looked like he might pass out and Monica appeared to be on the verge of tears as Sarah continued to scan the room for someone to crack. _Come on…someone has to snap, _Sarahimpatiently thought. Just before Sarah could open her mouth to add more punishment Allen broke his silence. “Kristen has the stupid book!” he shouted as Sarah was about to make good on her threats. _That no good little pain in my as-_ “AH-A! Never fear my comrades! ” Everyone’s attention turned towards the doorway where Kristen dressed in the strange squire-like outfit complete with a musketeer sword and hat. Sauntering towards an infuriated Sarah with an unusual clam air that brought some relief to her friends until their teacher grabbed the girl by the arms and drew her close. In deadly tones Sarah demanded, “I want my book back, **now.**” Giving a nervous grin Kristen replied, “But I don’t have it.” “WHAT?” Almost everyone who had forgotten the plan from the weekend was in shock while Alice continued calmly read her novel in complete tranquility. Releasing herself from her teacher’s vice grip Kristen continued to explain, “Well, I had the book…but I kind of lost it on the way here.” At this moment Sarah looked like she was going to pound the living daylights out of this child and eat her intestines for a mid-morning snack. Quickly shielding her face from attack Kristen continued, “But I know who has it! He said you guys used to be an item and that he’d return it to you in person today.” Sarah’s mind basically went into a cross between a mental burp giggling with excitement and primal rage. This made Sarah look disturbingly unwell and more savage with every passing second that several of her students cautiously backed away from the impending doom with their cell phones at hand. Then leaning very close to Kristen’s face Sarah quietly asked, “And did this ‘man’ say when he was coming?” “I believe it was about 7 o’ clock, m’am.” Looking at the purple wall clock Sarah saw that it was almost seven and her heart began to race with the thoughts of seeing him again. It’s not like Sarah want to see him again, it was just she had already mentally planned how they would meet. She was supposed to be dressed in beautiful rich and slightly seductive finery in the comfort of her embellished home. She was supposed to have an air of royalty as she greeted him and show what a successful young woman she had become in lieu of the bratty teenage girl. Instead Sarah was standing in a classroom filled with manipulative brats, in a not so flattering suit accompanied by a half-hazard ponytail, and barely any make up to cover up her lack of sleep. _Oh my god, this is a disaster wailed her inner voice, how the heck are we supposed to be all appealing in this get up? We’re not even wearing sexy bra set are we? I knew we should have worn that today!_ Carefully putting her inner voice into a sound proof box complete with large steel locks and rigged with large amounts of TNT surrounding the area.Then Sarah feverously steeled herself at the door for the encounter as the clock struck seven. _I can handle this; I am a gorgeous woman and he has no power over me._ Suddenly a familiar shadow was cast upon the classroom door and the students were in a constant hush. It was like they were all holding a breath as the shadow grew larger. Mandie and Alice quickly beckoned Kristen away from their teacher as the door slowly began to open. The only thing that was running through everyone’s mind was ‘here goes nothing as the door was about to reveal the figure behind it. But when the door opened Sarah’s green eyes grew wide as Mr. Smith trotted into her classroom with that same lopsided grin in full Goblin King Attire accompanied by the inappropriate tight pants that she often fantasized about while holding the Labyrinth. Mr. Smith knew that one day his old hormones would get him into deep shit and today was its reckoning. When he was about to make his daily advances on little Miss Sarah Williams he was stopped by a student that claimed to know the way to her heart. ‘Wear this outfit!’ She said, ‘She totally goes bananas for guys who dress like fantasy villains with enchanting British accents from the 80’s.’ In truth Sarah did go bananas when she saw him; however, it wasn’t the desired action Smith was hoping for. Sarah leapt at Smith’s body and tackled him to the ground with the righteous fury of a thousand Jareth fan girls as she began to claw at the hideous teased wig.Her students huddled in the back of the classroom watched as their teacher throwing down some serious blows to Mr. Smith’s manhood; wincing at each and every primal scream coming from Sarah as she inflicted more pain and suffering. “Damn, I didn’t think she had that mean of a left hook,” Derek commented as began shifting in his book bag for bottles of Clorox clean up. Fixing her hair into a ponytail Mandie turned to her classmates, “So, what’s the next course of action?” Grabbing a large bungee rope from her messenger bag Kristen gave a writhing look, “I don’t you about you, but I’ve had enough part in this story. I’m turning the command over to you and Alice. Besides I have a traitor to ‘dispose’ of.” Instantly Allen was apprehended by Lacy and Macy avoided the splatters of blood, and tailed Kristen out of the doorway. “Ok…,” Mandie said slowly, “How are we going to get Sarah to ‘say the right words’?” Pulling out her little black book Alice began checking for a plausible plan, “I have an idea; but we need to first stop our teacher from mauling Mr. Smith, quietly dispose of him, and then clean up the evidence.” “So should we wait for Miss. Williams to cool down or try and stop her?” Brad inquired as he comforted his girlfriend. “If we let her continue there may be more blood than we can clean. Brian, go stop Miss. Williams.” The feeble boy paled at the mere suggestion but he willingly did the task anyway. Cautiously Brian crept closer to his teacher who was presently clawing at Mr. Smith’s raw chest. “Miss. Williams? Are you almost done mauling Mr. Smith? Because I think he’s lost two quarts of blood and we really don’t have a lot of places to bury a body?” Sarah’s eyes were as dark as the pits of hell when she looked up at Brian, who immediately wet himself and ran crying to his usual corner. “Great…now we have to clean up blood and pee,” griped Erin while unpacking the all the cleaning supplies. “Less complaining and more cover up,” instructed Alice as she began displaying a couple of her rough notes to Mandie. As Sarah slowly slumped off the Mr. Smith’s lifeless body Derek, Nick, and Allen dragged Mr. Smith out of the classroom and into parts unknown. _What on earth just happened? _For the life of her Sarah couldn’t remember what had happened in the past seven minutes. She remembered the door opening but whatever was on the other side was definitely not Jareth. What she did remember was hearing a trembling Brian beg her to stop attacking and now she was sitting at the front of her classroom with her hands drenched in blood. _The jerk off deserved every scrape and fracture, retorted her inner voice. _Sarah mentally groaned as her students finished wiping the excess blood from the corners and hands. _Seriously Sarah, impersonating the Goblin King that badly is a capital punishment! And he hardly had the body for it either._ I can’t believe I turned into a monster over that, she thought grimly as she numbly grabbed the spare shirt provided by Carol. _Hey, her voice corrected, Jareth is not a ‘that’ he’s the it, never confuse the two dear. _“Whatever,” Sarah mumbled. “Did you say something?” Mandie had quietly slipped by Sarah’s side and held a bottle of Ginger Ale and a bag of cheesy chips. “It was nothing…but I just can’t believe I did that to Smith.” Giving a nervous laugh Mandie handed her teacher the refreshments and gleefully assured her that Mr. Smith was in capable hands that would cover the crime. Sarah didn’t know whether she was relieved by the news but found the next sentence would cause her to choke. “But what I really don’t understand is why it didn’t work. We said the rite correctly just like in the book.” Giving a shaky smile Sarah tired to divert the conversation, “Well, it is a silly play book.” “Right and that whole savage attack on Mr. Smith over his attire was nothing.” Sighing into her arm Sarah felt like she was at her wit’s end and her resolve was fading fast as Mandie recited the spell. “Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be; come here and be with me.” At this point Sarah had only enough strength to laugh at the line, “Such a stupid line, it’s not even the right words.” Mandie leaned in closer towards her teacher, “What are the right words?” The class was in a hush as they waited for Sarah to say the line that would bring him back into her life. Shaking her head Sarah said, “I can’t…you it’s just…been a long day.” Placing a firm hand on Sarah Alice knelt down beside her, “If it’s just a story you have nothing to fear. Now hypothetically speaking what is the ‘right words’ if you wanted to give the Goblin King permission to evade your life?” _These kids are never going to give me a break are they?_ “The ‘right words’ consist of ‘I wish’. The rite would be I wish to give permission for the Goblin King to evade my life.” Suddenly an enormous thunderstorm came out of nowhere and a loud crash of lighting booming near the classroom window. Everyone immediately turned to the window expecting a flash of glitter and smoke. “He-he didn’t come, “Sarah stammered as she pulled herself off the floor. “Honestly precious, do you think I’d ever disappoint you?” sang a velvety voice near her left ear. Sarah’s eyes went wide and her face lost all its color when she turned to find Jareth, King of the Goblins; dressed in a dark blue pinstripe suit with his wild locks pulled into a ponytail. And then Sarah fainted.“Aw, COME ON! We already took care of one unconscious body today and a pile of pee!” complained Erin as he threw his rag to the ground. “Don’t worry about your sweet teacher, I’ll take care of her,” assured them. “Not without us buddy, Mandie replied with Alice close at her side, “We don’t need her to pass out again or start to another carnage. We had enough of a hard time taking care of Smith’s body.” As Jareth carefully picked up Sarah’s limp body he finally asked the question most of the students wanted to know, “What did you do with Smith’s body?” “Oh, you’ll find out next chapter,” replied Alice as she held opened the door for Jareth. “What chapter?” “Never mind,” Alice sighed.


	4. Somethings are best left aside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a single teacher for Brigham's best and brightest turned out to bemoredifficult than Sarh imagined.Constantly pestered by a unwanted suitor and 'helped' by her genius class proves to be more than she can take. But what Sarah doesn't know is that she's about to be schooled in the ways of love as her brillant brats unexpectedly bring an old flame back into her life.

  
Author's notes: Once again I do not own Labyrinth or any of its affilates.  


* * *

Principal Perkins was a logical man by nature; he was fifty-four years old and had a doctrine degree in teaching. He would take strange, often unexplainable situations and simply label them with clear and concise reason. However; when Principal Perkins was showing the school board officials his fine establishment and found Mr. Smith sprawled across the courtyard dressed in drag while in the midst of a pile of half-empty beer bottles, Mr. Perkins was for the first time at a loss...at least for a few moments. He had never known Mr. Smith to be a big drinker over his 30-year employment…or known him to have a strange fetish for 80’s fashion. But the disgusted school board officials thought otherwise, as they twisted their thin faces in disappointment as the poor man stumbled back into consciousness. Bewildered by his location Mr. Smith clung to Mr. Perkins’s three-piece suit and frantically stammered on about a deranged woman viciously attacking him with the cackles of other women joining in on the fury screaming ‘destroy the mocker of Jareth.’ When Mr. Smith slumped to his feat the stench of the booze became overpowering to Principal Perkins as he stumbled back under Smith’s weight and his wig began to reveal a dark frantic muddiness in his eyes. This only intensified the officials distaste for the man even more as Principal Perkins desperately tried to get a more reasonable explanation that would both keep his reputation and some of John’s as well. “Ah, I see you’ve finally fallen ill to Brigham’s mad nervous breakdown that almost all of our educators have been notorious to catch after they spend countless hours teaching our bright and_ trying_ students.” Most of the school board officials raised a curious brow at Perkins as he playfully patted the tremblingly man on his teased wig but said nothing to argue with his statement. They were wasting valuable time waiting for the principal to call security to dispose of the manic and survey the institution to renew its financial funding. Which at this point, was hanging on a wire with the appearance of this degenerate so-called ‘teacher’ drunk out his mind. So Principal Perkins discreetly called Brigham’s police officer and had him dragged away to their ‘supposed’ Brigham’s official teacher’s wellness retreat and continued the tour. And at that moment every female creature on Brigham’s property suddenly felt safer and never feared Mr. Smith’s advances again.The tour across the grounds went swimmingly for a while.At least until they came across the young boy strapped to the flag pole with a blue bungee cord tied to his bugs bunny boxers with the words, ‘stool pigeon’ sprayed onto his back.Meanwhile on the opposite side of the campus a young woman was suffering a similar pain as smith. Sarah’s head was throbbing in pain as her tired body lay upon the still infirmary bed. She was plagued by the scattered scenes of her morning; her fury, her mauling, her break down, and her surprise visit. Sarah’s brow furrowed at the thought of her fainting at the mere sight at Jareth and did a loud mental groan. _I bet Jareth will never let me leave that one down. _She could almost imagine how the scenario would play out and end up with him all smug with an evil, seductive grin on his face as he would pull her closer into a deep embrace. _Ah…Jareth’s arms, what a nice place to be right about now._ Drifting into a deeper slumber Sarah dared to dream of sleeping in such a place until a loud slam came resounding from the nurse’s office. Snapping into a sitting position Sarah began to feverously search the room for any signs of the man, but only found two of her students sitting by her bedside. _Damn, it was too much to think he really did appear _Sarah thought as she rubbed her aching head from the recent trauma and gave a weak smile to the girls watching silently from her bed. “Do you think we should tell her yet?” Mandy whispered to Alice who was currently enthralled with her book. “No, I don’t think that will be necessary,” Alice replied as she flipped to another page, “I do think the Goblin King can make his presence known _without_ us.” Pulling her legs from the scratchy sheets Sarah turned her attention to Mandy, “So what _did_ you little monsters do that I _shouldn’t_ press criminal charges against?” Mandy gave her teacher a guilty grin and quickly nudged Alice to give her an explanation. Sighing Alice closed her story and replied, “Do you remember that time we tried to convince you that the classroom was haunted from 11:15 to 12:00 so that we could have recess?” Sadly Sarah could recall; that was the time they used the power of movie magic to create a phantom figure looming above their heads with generators. Sarah groaned as she remembered how elaborate the conspiracy was and how it took two weeks to debunk. The entire ordeal was painful as it was extensive as many parents and administers lashed out at her inability to control her students. Because what parent really wants to face the fact that their kid is an insufferable brat with a ridiculously high IQ. “So you didn’t really find conjure him did you?” Patting Sarah’s hand Mandy gave her teacher a sympathetic smile, “Believe me; we’re just as disappointed as you are.” Glumly pushing from the bed Sarah began to pick herself up so she could go back to her classroom and continue living this slightly mundane life as a teacher to mischievous little urchins. Then after pinning her long dark hair into a loose bun Sarah started to head toward the door with the two girls trailing in her wake, completely unaware for what or should we say _who_ was occupying her desk. Before Mandy or Alice could give her any warning Sarah opened her classroom door to find a tall blonde man in a dark blue suit instructing the students about advanced college math. Her mouth dropped as he approached her with that smug grin plastered on his face and mismatched eyes sparkled with amusement. He stopped a few feet before Sarah before extending his hand, “Hello, I’m Jareth G. King from the board of education and for the next six months I’ll be studying your teaching methods.” Leaning a little closer towards her person Jareth added with deep undertones, “And more importantly _you_ precious.” 


End file.
